


Whispers and Glances

by flutterpen, thedragonfly



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Divergence - The Transformers: Last Stand of the Wreckers, Coma, F/M, Lost Light, M/M, Zero Point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4972285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flutterpen/pseuds/flutterpen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedragonfly/pseuds/thedragonfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of IDW's 'Last Stand of the Wreckers,' Springer was left in a zero point coma from the injuries received in his showdown with Overlord, not expected to recover. In this divergence from canon, his bondmate (my OC) Callista, comes to stay with him. </p>
<p>Eventually he is brought aboard the Lost Light, where he is eventually brought out of the Zero Point coma.</p>
<p>Later chapters will explore the relationships with Flutter (OC), Rodimus, and Ultra Magnus as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Flutter is Springer's younger cousin. Springer is responsible for her after the death of her creators.

Callista paced the house back and forth, waiting for the return of the Wreckers home. It was like this every single time they were due back from a mission, lots of impatient pacing and waiting for her mate. And so far, every single time she hadn’t been disappointed, he’d usually walk in the door happy to see her and they’d hug, kiss and she would fuss over him, making sure he was okay.

Flutter watched Callista, fidgeting in her chair missing her family that’s what the Wreckers, well almost of them were like. It was nice, but she worried and prayed over them. She wasn’t alone with them around.

Kup walked up entering the code, he was not anxious about this but best get it over with as quickly as possible.

Callista looked to the doorway, hearing voices and the keypad. She tapped Flutter on the shoulder, grinning and went over to the doorway.

Flutter smiled, getting up.

The door opened and Kup saw Callista and Flutter. “You two better sit down,” he said.

The smile dropped from the Seeker’s face, but she went to the entrance looking to see if any of the others were there. “Is he at Ratchet’s clinic? How long?” she asked, turning to look back at the teal mech.

“He’s not at the clinic but Ratchet is there, working on him,” Kup said frowning. “It is not good.”

Callista finally went to sit down on the couch, wings drooping. “Tell me what it is then. What happened? He’ll pull through, right?”

“He’s on life support,” Kup said. “He was ….badly injured. We lost a lot of the team.”

“Was he doing the stupidly noble thing again?” Callista asked, then she reached over pulling Kup into a hug and leaning into his shoulder.

“Just doing his job more like and we had a real nasty ‘Con to deal with,” Kup said.

Flutter shivered on the chair moving over to grab a pillow on the couch to hold tightly, holding her helm, hiding.

“Please... please tell me you got the Con,” Callista said, starting to cry on Kup’s shoulder now, her fingers clutching at the older mech’s shoulder armour.

“Yeah we got him,” Kup said. “Don’t worry about that.” ‘Just such a high price,’ he thought frowning as he watched Flutter and patted Callista. “Can take you on a shuttle to see him, watch Ratchet...though might leave Flutter here,” he said quietly. “Can leave Magnus or one of the others to watch her, keep her company.”

“Yes...” Callista answered. 

“No, I wanna go,” Flutter said frowning or trying her best attempt at an angry frown.

“You don’t want to go, Flutter,” Callista said, turning around to look at Flutter. If her bondmate was going to go offline, the last thing Flutter needed was seeing her big, strong cousin like that.

“I don’t want to go?” Flutter said puzzled.

Callista walked over to Flutter and hugged her, kissing the side of her helm. “You need to be strong, for all of us. You need to remember him big and strong and your protector,” she told Flutter.

“You’re talking about him like he’s offline,” Flutter said.

“I hope it’s not coming to that,” Callista said, turning around and flicking her wings together. She looked at Kup to help her explain this.

“He’s in bad shape little one, only a few visitors allowed. Let Callista go and maybe you can come and see him later when...he’s better,” Kup said squatting a little to look her in the optics. She was a good femme.

“Oh alright,” Flutter said.

“Thanks Flutter. I know you’ll do great taking care of the team and the house,” Callista said, flashing back a genuine smile at the femme she considered almost a little sister. She looked at Kup and moved to step out of the house.

Kup followed her, leaving Magnus and the other few Wreckers that were planetside with Flutter.

Kup got on the shuttle, Callista following and sitting beside him in the cockpit anxious for take off, anxious to see Springer.

Callista turned to Kup once the shuttle was going, “Tell me....” she stopped and unspooled a data cable, holding it out to the mech. “Show me what happened, please.... I know the missions are supposed to be classified, it won’t go anywhere past me though.”

Kup looked at her, thinking of all the missions, how dangerous they were among so many other words he could use. ‘Would anything lead back to Pova?’ he wondered and then sighed. ‘Deserves to know.’ He took the cable plugging it in and thought of Garrus 9.

Callista shuttered her optics and cleared her processor, focussing on receiving Kup’s memory of it. She reached over and squeezed one of his hands.

Kup squeezed back, trying to keep focus on Garrus 9 and away from Pova. If Prowl knew, he would blow a gasket, the mech was even more a stick up his aft about Pova. Yeah yea, he understood what the truth might do if the public found out. “Garrus 9,” he reminded himself.

“Scrap.... all the newbies gone too?” Callista asked, watching Kup’s memories.

“Yep,” Kup said, shook his helm. “They knew what they were signing up for. Would think the older more experienced ones…” Experience didn’t help much here either.

Callista pulled the cable out from her helm and looked at the teal mech, “How is he, really?” she asked. “Be honest, what does Ratchet think his chances are?”

“Doc does not know,” Kup said. “He’s working hard. Might not recognize him at first, face plate is missing.”

Callista brought clenched hands up to her face, ex-venting into her palms. “But it’s still him, still Springer....” she told herself.

“Yeah, certainly sounds like him. ‘Go tell Callista and Flut.’ he said. ‘Don’t bring Flutter up here.’”

Callista reached out over the bond, she knew Springer usually kept it filtered until he returned from a mission, but she had to try to find him. 

Springer feeling Callie getting closer and he pawed at the mask over his face. He hadn’t wanted her to see him like this but he also wanted to see her.

Ratchet watched Springer and moved to his side, grabbing the Wrecker’s hand and moving it down to his side.

“Cal…” Springer said.

Callista moved to the airlock of the shuttle, wanting out. _::I’m here, hold on for me, love,::_ she said, shifting her weight from pede to pede, wings twitching anxiously.

Springer half sighed, half smiled. _::Trying,::_ he said feeling something pulling him down.

Kup watched smiling and somehow feeling like he was doing something somewhat important again.

As soon as she saw the doors indicate that they were safely docked, the femme tucked her wings into subspace to fit through the door as it was only half-opened and ran through the station. “Ratchet?” she called, looking and listening for any indication on where the medic and her own mate were.

Ratchet vented a sigh. “In here,” he said watching Springer’s readings, which were not looking good. He clenched his hands into fists.

Callista ran into the entrance of the room, skidding to a stop. Her wings dropped as she looked inside; somewhere on the table, under the writhing mass of cables, tubes, and wires was her bondmate. There was very little to be seen of his familiar green and yellow armor. Even though Kup had told her that he was in a bad shape, Callista still brought her hands up to her mouth, stepping in softly and slowly as though any step forward might undo all of the medic’s hard work. “Is he..? How is he..?” she asked Ratchet numbly, her optics trailing up to where Springer’s helm was, or should be.

“Online, barely,” Ratchet said quietly. “Any farther and I’m going to have to induce a coma to keep him online and find out what is wrong.”

“Can I.... touch him? talk to him?” Callista asked, looking at Ratchet for guidance on the safest way through the equipment.

“Talk yes,” Ratchet said. “Might help. Touch, no, don’t think so.” He watched her and his patient turning back to the computer readouts.

Callista walked around the equipment, giving it a wide berth to Springer’s head, “Hey Springer.... I.... I made it.”

“Call…” Springer said reaching up to try and remove the mask to see her.

“No, no, not again,” Ratchet said. “Do not remove the mask, Springer.”

Callista reached out, taking Springer’s hand so he couldn’t push the mask off and would have something else to occupy his hand. She leaned over enough to kiss his knuckles.

Ratchet vented a sigh. At least the mask was still on. He’d deal with anything she might have passed in touching and heard the beeping. He grabbed some syringes, injecting contents into the line as the beeping stopped slowly.

“What’s happening, Ratchet?” Callista asked. 

“A system shutdown was starting, had to delay it at least,” Ratchet grumbled. “I have to induce the coma. I’m sorry,” he frowned.

_::Oh sweetie, keep fighting. I’m here, I’ll stay by your side,::_ Callista said, crouching down and peering in through the mask at her mate’s face. ::Look, you wanted to see me. Can you see me now?::

Ratchet watched the readout and watched them. He figured as much as the mech couldn’t answer her let her try and talk to him. He felt useless.

Callista could feel the bond going numb, Springer’s grip on her hand went limp, and his optics offline but open. She let go of his hand and fell to her aft on the floor behind and below the helm of Springer’s berth. She buried her face in her hands and cried into them.

Ratchet walked over patting her back and shoulders.

“Is... is he going to join the Well?” she asked, looking up at the medic.

“Not if I can help it,” Ratchet said. “I will keep trying to help him.”

Callista pushed herself up to her pedes and looked sadly at her mate. “I’ll leave you to your work here,” she said, walking out of the room and down the hallway.

Ratchet vented a sigh and went back to work, mostly researching.

* * *

Callista found her way down to an old storage room at the far end from the room Ratchet was working on Springer in. As far as she knew, Kup was still in the shuttle. Old Seeker code and reminders of growing up in Vos dictating what she needed to do next. She looked down at her own chest and bared her own claws – not nearly as formidable or deadly as her own sire’s – but claws none the less. 

Callista scratched at the iridescent purple paint on her chest, swiping through the Autobrand as well. She hissed at the pain and bit down on her lower lip to not cry out. A look down at her chest and four long lines had been made in the paint, revealing the silver below it.

Another swipe, another swath of paint removed. The femme growled as the pain started to feel a little cathartic now, she became less careful and dots of energon appeared through the silver. 

Kup decided to see how things were doing headed to where Ratchet was working on Springer. “She’s not here?” he asked.

Ratchet looked up from his reading, listening and got up. “I hear scratching,” was all he said leading the way down the hall till they found the storage room. “Callista?”

The femme had managed to take off as much paint as possible on her chest and was trying to swipe at her own wing now, holding it in one hand, twisted to the side and clawing the paint off with the other hand.

Ratchet opened the door, frowning at what he saw. “Could have asked and we would help you with paint remover,” he said quickly grabbing a clawed hand.

“It... it represents the inner pain,” Callista said, letting go of her own wing.

“Not like he’s offline, yet,” Ratchet said. “But I have heard about it.”

“So.... why are his systems shutting down like that?” Callista asked, pulling her hand free of Ratchet’s and grabbing her other wing and viciously scratching at the paint as though it had done something to offend her.

Ratchet vented a sigh. “I do not know, the power is not able to get to some part of him not connect so there is no full circuit.”

* * *

Another full month on, Ratchet was able to fix up all of Springer’s issues except the zero point gap affecting his spark. He even had ordered a new faceplate from Cybertron which was scheduled to arrive that cycle on the transport ship passing by.

Ratchet accepted the package, telling them to wait for him, and went to put on the faceplate for Springer, carefully moving the mask.

Callista hovered nearby, watching Ratchet work. Her wings twitched excitedly, causing a small breeze in the room. “He’s finally going to look more like himself again.” She picked up Springer’s hand, giving it a squeeze, “Ratchet’s got your new faceplate. No more mask.”

“Yes, he is,” Ratchet said with a sigh. “Only seems fitting, rest of his armor is repaired or being repaired.”

“Then what?” Callista asked, rubbing her thumb over Springer’s knuckles. “Gonna wake up for me?” she asked her mate, not expecting a reply.

“I have done everything I can. It is up to him if he wants to wake up,” Ratchet said. “I’m heading back to Cybertron. You can take the ship with me or stay here.”

Callista nearly dropped Springer’s hand in shock. “You’re leaving? But he’s not.....”

“There are other things to do and maybe it will take time to find something to help him wake up but I can’t sit around and wait for it,” Ratchet said.

“He’s not strong enough to make the trip on the shuttle is he? And I’m not leaving him,” Callista said.

“Then stay here but don’t forget to live,” Ratchet said picking up his tool case and headed for the ship.

Callista growled, “And don’t forget how to doctor,” she shot back.

“Right,” he said letting the door close behind him as he headed for his room on the ship.

Callista headed back to Springer’s side, pulling up the rolling chair to his helm-side and bent down to kiss her mate on the cheek and lips.


	2. Chapter 2

The Lost Light many years later….

 

Flutter and Ultra Magnus walked down the corridor talking quietly. Flutter’s hands waving animatedly.

Magnus escorted her into Swerve’s ordering a mix of high grade and some flavorings for the flier since she couldn’t stand too much. Then the two sat down, helms so close as they quietly whispered as the music played.

“Would you care to dance?” Magnus asked as a particular song caught her audials.

“Gladly,” she said as he helped her out of her seat and onto the crowded dance floor. There were a number times in his swinging her around he would nearly send her flying, the crowd having fun watching them merely stood out of the way after the first few times they got hit in the helm or heard her warning. “Flier in the air.” She laughed having fun until it got a bit much and he led her back to the table.

When the high grade started showing its effect he carefully guided her back home a hand on her back, quietly talking to her. Mostly talking about how so many little things annoyed him. She would try to make suggestions but the dancing and high grade were getting to her fuel tank and she would stop, leaning against the wall. But she felt safe with him watching her.

He would grin and whisper something into her audial that would make her burst into laughter till she was crying and doubled over. The laughter stopping they would continue till they got her hab suite.

Ultra leaned down kissing Flutter’s cheek. “Recharge well,” he said quietly. “It was nice spending time with you...alone.” 

“It was nice seeing you too,” Flutter said. “We should do that again if you can avoid frying a circuit.”

Rodimus was walking down the corridor, finally have ended the meeting on the bridge with Megatron. Ugh that seemed to take _forever_. He paused stopping as he watched the kiss between Ultra Magnus and Flutter. “Magnus. Flutter,” Rodimus said, approaching them, trying to decide just **what** to make of this situation.

The two turned to look at him. Flutter spoke first. “Roddy,” she said smiling. Magnus stood up not speaking, watched Flutter and then turned to look at Rodimus.

“Rodimus,” Ultra Magnus said. “How did the meeting go?”

“It’s **finally** over,” Rodimus said, though he didn’t mention how he was glad Magnus wasn’t there or it probably would have gone on even longer. “You took good care of her?” he asked.

“We had a fun time,” Flutter said a small giggle escaping at something Magnus had said. “Sorry.”

Magnus merely glanced at her, quiet, unsure of what it was that she found so funny to laugh just now.

“So, do I get one of those too, Mags?” Rodimus asked, a smiling spreading across his face.

“No,” Ultra Magnus said.

“Oh go on,” Flutter said. “I will be fine, Maggie.”

“It is Magnus or Ultra Magnus,” he huffed. But stepped close to give Rodimus a kiss. “Happy?” Rodimus reached up grabbing both of the white antennae on Magnus’ helm, preventing him from standing up straight. Magnus growled, unhappy. “This is your fault.”

“Loosen up, Maggie,” Flutter said coming over to give him a kiss on the cheek, which caused Magnus’s face plates to heat up.

“Hey Mags, isn’t it time to lose the suit and recharge?” Rodimus asked. “There’s room on the berth for three. Have you seen him out of the suit yet, Flutter?”

“No, no thank you,” Magnus said. “Are you going to let Rodimus spend the night?”

“When did you turn into Springer?” Flutter asked. “Though I haven’t seem him out of the suit. I thought Magnus was just that way.”

“Right... rightrightright....” Rodimus groaned. “You weren’t there for the whole Luna 1 showdown with Tyrest.”

“I am older, Maggie. He can stay the night, I guess. You go and recharge. We can talk about Luna one ...another time. I’m still learning a lot about what happened while I wasn’t here,” Flutter said. “Something I will have to hear from both of you.” She grinned.

Magnus took this as a cue to head back his quarters to recharge. Thinking what he might say when and if Rodimus questioned him more about his and Flutter’s time together.

“Recharge well Magnus,” Rodimus called after the mech before turning his attention back to Flutter.

“I think he feels that he should leave us alone,” Flutter said. “Rather than be part of a threesome.”

“Yeah I think I kinda got that part with him leaving and all and the Primus smoking hot good night kiss he gave you – at least smoking hot for Magnus,” Rodimus said. “Maybe uhm.. should we continue this inside?”

“Alright,” Flutter said turning to enter her code, walking in and collapsing on the couch, she rubbed her forehelm.

Rodimus followed her in, watching her with an amused smile. “You like him?” he asked.

“I like him as a friend and family Rod,” she said. “And...You saw him kiss me? I…”

Rodimus sat down on the couch beside her, one arm draped on the back of the couch behind her back and he turned to face her. “And you what....?” he asked, grinning.

“I wouldn’t have called that smoking hot,” she said. “It was more a friendly sort of uncle kiss good night.” Though that did sound dirty and wrong to her audials.

Rodimus leaned in and kissed Flutter on the cheek. He broke the kiss, but hovered close by. “Are you..... overenergized?” he asked.

Flutter nodded then shook her head, still feeling the high grade making her feel slightly dizzy.  
“Yes,” she admitted quietly. “We went to Swerves, he got me a drink and we danced, then came back here.”

“Wait, Magnus danced? Magnus.... as in THE Ultra Magnus.... danced...” Rodimus said, sitting back and laughing.

Flutter covered her audials. “Yes, one dance till I got dizzy,” she said.

“He barely even visits Swerve’s, let alone dances; he’s falling for you or he’s being the best Primus damned uncle,” Rodimus grinned.

Flutter gave a small laugh. “Then he’s the best uncle,” she said. “I think he just feels sorry about Springer being in a coma so he’s making up for it. Not the first time we had this fun together, but it’s improvement over the last one.” She leaned on Rodimus.

::Hey Magnus,:: Rodimus said, opening a comm channel to the other mech. ::What do you think of Flutter? Is she just your little charge, Springer’s little cous? Or do you love her..... like you love me...?:: 

::You never go to Swerve’s. You don’t dance,:: Rodimus pointed out. ::You don’t relax unless you’re **forced** to... You did all that with Flutter::

::She deserves to have fun, all that time hiding or fighting. She helped take care of us and then when Springer came back in a coma they gave up on him at least letting him remain on life support.:: Minimus replied.

Flutter nearly in recharge opened an optic looking at Rodimus. “So quiet,” she said.

“C’mon let’s get you to your berth,” Rodimus said, standing up and offering Flutter an arm.

Flutter nodded her helm, standing up and accepting the arm.

Rodimus watched Flutter get into berth and stood there looking at her, not sure what to do. 

“You gonna just stand there, Roddy?” she asked watching him, fighting to keep her optics online a little longer.

“Right,” Rodimus said, climbing carefully into the berth beside her.

Flutter cuddled up against him optics finally offlining as she went into recharge.

Minimus, out of the armor, stood thinking. ::She is a friend and my charge, nothing more, Rodimus,:: he said unsure about the love part. He picked up the pieces of armor carefully putting them in their appointed spots.

He looked at his armor deciding whether he wanted to bother putting it back on or try and recharge. He sighed going to lay down on the recharge slab. The whole thing about Flutter and Springer had upset him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flutter and Rodimus learn of Magnus' discussion with Ratchet about Springer.

Flutter murmured as she slowly woke up, smiling as she found Rodimus recharging next to her and gave him a kiss. She tried to move without waking him. Rodimus threw an arm over Flutter, one optic cracking open.

“Oh, woke you did I?” she said quietly. Rodimus leaned in and kissed her, and she returned the kiss. ::So you were jealous of us last night?:: 

Rodimus broke the kiss, laughing. ::Why would I be jealous? Magnus is just right there across the hallway.:: 

::Hot and steamy kiss, the way you put it,:: she said and rubbed her forehelm.

Rodimus got up, “I’d say you were the jealous one, chasing after him.”

“And I told you he’s just being nice, Rodimus,” Flutter said. “I was not chasing after him.” She went to the cabinet to get a cube of energon. ::Want some energon?::

“I’ll get my own in my office,” Rodimus said, heading for the door.

“Alright,” Flutter said. “See you later?”

Rodimus made his way up to his office and plopped down in his chair.

Ultra sorted through the data pads, reading the reports including one about him and Flutter dancing and shook his helm. How was he supposed to get any work done when he was thinking about last night? First he felt bad about Springer and that Flutter deserved a little fun. But then Rodimus had got him thinking about the cure and then whether he was in love with her as well as him. He sputtered. 

“As if I were in love with him, I am just helping him. Cannot have him charged up and running the ship, disastrous,” he told himself. He picked up his data pad ready to walk a patrol of the ship and write up he found needed correction. He grabbed the picture of him and Flutter sending her a copy of the image.

He walked to the medbay, seeing Flutter busy with a patient. “A word, Ratchet?” he asked.

“Of course. What is it, Ultra Magnus,” Ratchet asked.

“Have you made any progress on Springer’s case?” Magnus asked.

Ratchet felt all the energon drain from his faceplates at the question. He had barely given the comatose Wrecker a thought since he left the floating station so long ago. “I... I haven’t had time to investigate his condition or the affliction in general.”

Magnus frowned. He had thought Ratchet had been keeping up with it. 

“After Delphi, Luna 1, Rewind, Tailgate....” Ratchet vented a sigh. “I’ll get right on it though.” He turned around to head to his office.

“Thank you, Ratchet,” Magnus said turning to leave with a small smile.

Ratchet connected his terminal in his office to the monitors on the floating station that Springer was in. He downloaded all of the data from the time he left until this cycle and then sat back. ::Drift, I might be back later than usual tonight. Don’t wait up.::

::What is up, Ratchet?:: Drift asked. ::Another fight break out in Swerves that I haven’t heard about?::

::No. A patient I need to do research about...:: Ratchet said.

::Ah, I see, alright,:: Drift said and switched the comm to Rodimus. ::Rodimus, if you want to spar tonight I have free time.::

* * *

::My office, when you can:: Ultra Magnus said feeling he needed to talk to Flutter, not about Ratchet working on her cousin’s situation but well some of the things Rodimus had said to him. Rodimus would probably tease him some more where, Flutter tried to understand if she didn’t already.

::Shift is almost over,:: she said. He read a few more reports and sent some memos to Rodimus and then he waited for Flutter.

Flutter arrived. “Close the door please,” Magnus said.

“You don’t want him to see I’m here,” Flutter said. “Why?”

Magnus vented a sigh. “Maggie,” Flutter said sticking with the one nickname. He couldn’t quite understand why she insisted upon it.

“Maybe I don't want someone else telling him you’re here. I have not seen him come back from wherever he went off to. I could have Red Alert check but I will not.”

“Alright,” Flutter said pulling the chair up the desk and sitting down.

“He was asking me questions last night and…” he paused. “What did you tell him?”

“That we went to Swerve’s…” Flutter said. Ultra Magnus waved her off. “That you are being the best uncle.”

“Did you let him stay in your quarters?” He asked, searching for something. What did Rodimus know about their times together?

“Yes we talked a little then recharged,” she said. “We did not interface if that is what you’re so concerned about Uncle Magnus.” 

Magnus growled. How was it Rodimus had stayed there and not interfaced? How did she escape? He growled again in frustration.

“Magnus?” He looked up at her.

“Why is it most of the time when he comes here it is to get fragged and with you…” Magnus complained.

“Last night I was overenergized and nearly fell into recharge on him. He made sure I went to my berth and stayed there with me,” she said as the morning replayed in her helm. What had she said wrong to make Roddy leave like that? Was it the question of him being jealous or the mention of how he said the kiss looked steaming hot?

“Is there something wrong, Flutter?” Magnus asked.

“Oh just thinking back to this morning and wondering what I said that chased Roddy off,” Flutter admitted. “Am I jealous? He said I was jealous.”

“You have not attacked me yet,” Magnus said. “We are good friends with a fun little secret. Though perhaps he should know sometime soon.”

“Maybe,” Flutter said.

Rodimus walked down the hallway past his own office, data pad in hand as he scrolled over the contents. He walked up to Magnus’ door and rapped loudly on it. 

Magnus looked at Flutter. “It’s Rodimus,” he said a bit loudly. Flutter rolled her optics. “Come in.”

Rodimus opened the door, face still buried in the data pad. “Mags, have you seen this requisition list? Where are we supposed to stop and get all this stuff at once? Other than Cybertron....”

“Ratchet again?” Magnus asked. Flutter merely smiled, thinking how cute Rodimus looked along with somewhat respectable.

“Most of it... and Swerve, and Brainstorm, and Perceptor...” Rodimus said, looking at Magnus and tossing him the data pad.

Magnus read over the pad. “I do have to agree this is rather... long,” he said. 

“What in the name of Trion’s long beard could he need with this much stuff? Is he setting up a new hospital somewhere? Is there another war starting and someone forgot to clue me in?” Rodimus groaned and leaned on Magnus’ desk.

Flutter held out her hand to look at the pad. Magnus sighed and handed it over. She read over it, shaking her helm. “A lot of this is for research I think, Ratchet’s been locked in his office with a few visits to Percy’s lab,” she said.

“What for?” Rodimus asked, looking at Flutter for the first time. “Who’s dying now?”

“I don’t know. I tried asking him a few times. He would bark at me, give me something to do or just hide his reading,” she said. “As for dying, no one that I’ve heard of.”

“I think I may have an idea,” Magnus said. “After our discussion last night, Captain. I asked him if he had made any progress on Springer’s case.”

“You didn’t tell me about that,” Flutter said. “Keeping secrets from me as well?”

“I didn’t see any reason to tell you... yet,” Magnus said.

“Something on your mind, Mags?” Rodimus asked. “Garrus-9 that was the last mission the Wreckers ever had. They lost half their team on that mission. That mission you chose to leave them to their methods and go to Earth.”

Magnus looked at Flutter then Rodimus. “There are many things on my mind but none that I wish to discuss with both of you here.”

“Is that my cue to leave and ask Ratchet what he is doing?” Flutter asked getting up from her chair.

“No seriously, Mags. What’s going on? I caught you and Flutter sharing kisses outside her hab suite last night. You got Ratchet all embroiled in research for Springer... who just happens to be Flutter’s big cousin **and** out of commission at the moment. If I didn’t know any better, you’re plotting something...” Rodimus said, poking Ultra Magnus in the chest plates.

“Sharing a kiss?” Magnus said. “Wouldn’t that mean…” 

“Alright fine, sucking face, kissing tonsils, getting your intakes all enmeshed, tangling glossae. Whatever euphemisms you want to use,” Rodimus interrupted. “Don’t get all squishy on the details. You two danced. You two kissed. And everything else I just mentioned”

Magnus sputtered. While Flutter broke into giggles. “He…..” she tried to say.

“I do not find this laughable,” Magnus said. “I only kissed her cheek. Sharing a kiss would mean kissing her lips and her returning it.”

“Sorry,” Flutter said grabbing the chair. “Sorry, Maggie. We were only friends having a fun night. You are the one seeing things…” ::And I am not going to tell him you said smoking hot, Rodimus.::

“Magnus, Magnus, Magnus,” Ultra Magnus said. “Why must you both abuse my name?” Rodimus walked over to the big mech and kissed him on the lips.

Flutter smiled. “Maybe I should leave you two mechs alone,” she said heading for the door. “Have fun Maggie, Rodimus.”

::No,:: Magnus said pushing Rodimus away breaking the kiss. “Please. Feel free to spend the night in either’s quarters and do more than just recharge. I have work to do and a talk with Ratchet, it seems.”

“Were you just trying to get us together again?” Rodimus asked.

“Perhaps,” Magnus said. “Time to tell him, Flutter.”

“I have known about you and your romps together for a long time. Maggie... Magnus felt guilty and told me,” Flutter said. 

“I wouldn’t say guilty, I just felt she should know,” Magnus said. “It seems to be a common thing that made us friends.”

“It doesn’t need to stop, does it?” Rodimus asked, “Over time I’ve grown... fond of you, Magnus. Never stopped loving you either, Flutter.”

“I am quite fine with letting Magnus frag you if you need it and I am open to letting you do it to me,” Flutter said with a smile.

“It has been implied that I am in love with the both of you,” Magnus said putting his hands down on the desk. Flutter blinked, Magnus in love with her? “While these so called fun times as friends I have grown, dare I say, fond of you Flutter. I do not know if I love either of you.”

“I don’t see how you could have faced with him if you didn’t love him,” Flutter said. She made a face. How should she put it? “In that armor, you’re bigger than him or me and you know that if you had tried to maybe physically stop him you would hurt him but you didn’t want that. So you gave in and gave him what he needs.”

Rodimus tapped the comm button on Magnus’ desk. ::Hey Rung, do you have any appointment spaces to see Mags? I think he’s in dire need of a therapy session with you.::

::Let me see,:: Rung said checking his schedule. ::Uh, tomorrow. May I ask why Ultra Magnus needs a therapy session and who is referring?::

::Your captain is referring him in because the big lug is walking around unable to say that he’s in love with either me or Flutter when we’ve had a ... well, a several year long stint of interfacing and he just got Ratchet all up in arms about getting her cousin fixed up. He’s leaking a trail of denial along the ship’s path – about anyone could follow us,:: Rodimus said.

::I was unaware that denial could leak or be visibly seen,:: Rung said. ::But I will see him tomorrow.::

Rodimus let go of the comm button and looked at Magnus, who looked at Rodimus, disgusted. “There you have it; Rung will see you tomorrow afternoon,” Rodimus said, patting the big mech on upper arm and turned around and walked out of the office.

“Don’t be mad at him, he cares for you and wants you to understand,” Flutter said even as he looked at her. She went up kissing his cheek. “Just go, do not fight it.”

“You speak as if you know something,” Magnus said looking at his hands.

“Yes I have had appointments with Rung. One time Aid touched my shoulder, made me jump and hide under a medberth, just a bad reflex from my last patient on Cybertron,” she said. “Just go.” She walked out to head to the medbay.

* * *

Rodimus grabbed another blank data pad from his office and downloaded Ratchet’s requisition list to it again and headed down to the medbay.

Ratchet rubbed his optics, opening the next article to scan it and see if there was anything new.

Rodimus walked into the medbay, seeing First Aid and Ambulon in the main area. “Ratchet in his office?” he asked as he headed to it anyhow.

“Yes,” First Aid said without really looking up.

Rodimus knocked once on the door to the office and pushed it open, walking inside.

“What is it this time?” Ratchet grumbled hearing the door and looking up. “Rodimus?”

Rodimus picked up one of the data pads off of Ratchet’s desk, turning it on and reading the title. He scrolled down the page, understanding one in every ten words in the document.

“Lost your vocalizer, have you?” Ratchet grumbled snatching the pad back.

Rodimus let Ratchet take the data pad back. “That’s not patient confidentiality there,” he noted. “That’s a research paper. Just like this simulator spark casing in the requisition would also fall under research work. Like really specific research.... something we used to have specialty physicians for back in the old days.”

“Still a rare few,” Ratchet said. “Back on Cybertron or scattered.”

“I know Magnus came down here to talk to you – or maybe scare you – into remembering an old friend... relative of Flutter’s,” Rodimus said.

“Yes he did ask about Springer,” Ratchet said. He wasn't sure about the scare part though at times his size did give Ratchet pause.

“Should I plot a course to take us past the station?” Rodimus asked. “You’ve got an entire suite in the back... we could take him aboard.”

Ratchet looked at Rodimus thinking. He thought about it. Flutter was aboard the ship; for all he knew Callista was still with Springer on the station. What would everyone think with a seeker on the ship? Though there was Megatron and he was worse than that.

“You wouldn’t have to go it alone, Ratch. You’d have Percy and Brainstorm for research; First Aid, Ambulon, and Flutter for medical backup. You’d have Drift too,” Rodimus said.

“What is it with everyone ganging up on me about this?” Ratchet said suspicious still. “First Magnus and now you. Who’s next? Flutter?”

“Hey I’m just worried about losing our best medic and having Drift go all angsty and spiritual on me while you’re gone. Besides you seem to have made up your mind requesting all this stuff and sequestering yourself away in your lab or Percy’s lab,” Rodimus countered.

“Well if I did go I’d take him with me,” Ratchet said. “So no angsty and spiritual. Fine change course, or aren’t you supposed to talk to your co captain about it first?”

“Co-captain. Pfft. I’ll just tell him we’re picking up another passenger,” Rodimus said, “And resuming course.”

“It may be two passengers, if it were you do you think Flutter would leave you alone?” Ratchet said."

“Okay, two passengers, cool,” Rodimus said, winking and giving Ratchet a thumbs up.

Ratchet nodded working on a message to send to the station about moving Springer to the suite and Callista as well.

“So I’ll make a course correction and let you know the ETA,” Rodimus said, smiling and turning to leave the office. “Anything else, doc-bot?”

“Are we still gonna get those supplies?” Ratchet asked feeling like he had some control over Rodimus now.

“Do you still need them?” Rodimus asked

“Well there are a few I still need,” Ratchet said. “I will see what they have at the station that I can cross off.”

“Okay, well I’ll put the list on hold for now and you can get Magnus or myself the updated list,” Rodimus said.

Flutter came back in getting dragged into a medical discussion with First Aid. “Really, my shift is over. I just wanted to talk to Ratchet,” she said trying to get out of it.

“I think he might be a bit busy, Flutter,” Rodimus said, walking past the femme. “You can try though.”

“Oh so you’ve talked to him?” she asked turning to give him a smile. ::I think Maggie is a little scared of going to see Rung.::

Rodimus turned around, “Ratch, you might wanna tell Flutter who’s gonna be coming aboard,” he called.

Ratchet rolled his optics, maybe he’d take a break what with all these dealings with Rodimus Magnus and now Flutter. No he still had catching up to do. “Springer and Callista,” he said. 

“Except, docbot will still have work to do on Springer,” Rodimus said, hugging Flutter. “Might want to work on that bedside manner, doc.”

Ratchet grumbled while Flutter just grinned enjoying the hug from Rodimus. ::Suppose I should thank you for this too,:: she said looking at him and giving him a big kiss.

::It was Magnus’ idea. I just don’t want Ratchet going off and leaving us when he could do the same job here,:: Rodimus said.

::Yeah, not sure First Aid would like just being left in charge, as much as he sometimes says he wants it,::: she said.


	4. Chapter 4

Rodimus made the decision to stray off the course, giving a public announcement over the ship loudspeakers that they were picking up two new passengers and continuing again.

In a week, the Lost Light had approached the station that Springer and Callista were on. Rodimus had the pilot dock them up to the station and then he went down to the medbay himself. “Are you ready, doc?” he asked Ratchet.

“Just say yes, Ratchet,” First Aid said. “No last minute adjustments. He’s been ready three times and then….”

“Yes, we are ready,” Ratchet said irritated how First Aid was pushing him.

“Who are you bringing over?” Rodimus asked. He was obviously going because he was the captain – co-captain, whatever.

“First Aid and myself, Ambulon and Flutter will stay here ready in case of some emergency or adjustment,” Ratchet said.

“Alright then, let’s go,” Rodimus said, “Ultra Magnus is waiting at the air lock.”

Ratchet and First Aid followed Rodimus, Ratchet carrying a kit in his hand for undoing and reconnecting tubes and cords while Aid pushed the portable diagnostic computer.

The team met Ultra Magnus down at the air lock, Magnus opened the air lock, ducking his helm and walking through. “Hello on the station,” he said looking around.

* * *

Callista had been given an ETA on the arrival of the Lost Light and when the station warned her about the approaching ship, she had left Springer's side to go pack her things into a small case. She would leave any of the medical clean up to the professionals. But she had made sure to make conversation with the still-comatose Springer, telling him that they were going for a trip.

The femme came back over to Springer's side telling him that she would be gone for a few minutes to meet the Lost Light team down at the airlock, giving him a kiss to the cheek before heading down to the air lock.

“Sorry, I was just packing up,” Callista said, her pedes clicking on the metal deck as she met the team. “Ultra Magnus, it has been a long time,” she said, unable to see the others with the bulk of his mass blocking the view of any of the others.

Callista stood there now, looking thinner and tired in front of the team. She still had a flat silver finish, unpolished but clean. The only color to be seen on her frame was in her optics. 

Ratchet looked at her, noticing how she still looked dull scratched grey and so thin. “Have you been drinking your energon?” he asked, his voice a bit gruff.

“Enough to stay online and go for flights,” Callista answered him. Ratchet grunted. “Follow me,” Callista said, leading them up the corridors and called the rarely-used lift to their level.

Ratchet looked around feeling somewhat guilty about having left so long ago and here he was again. 

The lift arrived and Callista let everyone else get on it, getting on last and pressing the button for the main level. “He’s .... he’s not changed too much. Sometimes his spark rate fluctuates, but it stabilizes after a cycle or two. I’ve... I’ve made sure to keep his joints oiled, changing his fluids when necessary, and well... what armor is left polished and cleaned,” she said.

Ratchet nodded stepped out heading for Springer’s room remembering the way, First Aid followed. 

Callista tapped a box in the entry of Springer’s room, “This is his armor, almost all of it rebuilt and ready....” she said, having to bite down on her lip.

Ratchet noticed Springer’s armor looking so shiny and polished. Just like Springer had only arrived there for repairs. He shook his helm. ‘Not true, you left them here alone and look how devoted she has been to him. That will change, hopefully.’

“I can take that,” Magnus said as Ratchet checked the readouts before getting to work on the tubes and wires, quickly hooking them up with Aid’s help.

Callista moved to walk beside Springer, picking up his hand. “Hey love, it’s moving time. Ratchet and First Aid are here.” She kissed his hand and put it back down.

Ratchet frowned. “Flutter is on the ship, anxious to see her cousin and you Callista,” he said quietly.

Rodimus had followed the group up, “Do you have anything to bring with you, Callie?” he asked.

“I... yes, one crate of personal possessions in my room,” Callista answered, leading the mech to her quarters.

“Take me there. I’ll carry it back across to the ship,” Rodimus said. “I’ve got it,” he said, picking up the crate and heading for the lift to join Magnus.

Callista watched him go, saying ‘thank you’ as he was almost out of earshot. She turned to go watch the medics with her mate, feeling her own spark pounding with anxiousness and eagerness.

Ratchet checked the diagnostic computer. “Well I think that is the last wire,” he said. “You take him to the ship. I’m going to get a few things here and join you, Aid.”

“Yes, sir,” the medic said putting the computer on the berth and pushing it out to the lift.

Callista looked at Ratchet and followed First Aid quickly. Ratchet identified what he needed putting it away in his bag, carefully. “Alright,” he said and headed for the lift. “Glad to see the last of this place I hope.”

Flutter stood at the airlock anxious to see her family.

First Aid pushed Springer on the berth through the airlock, “Pardon me, Flutter,” he said, ever polite. Callista followed along behind them, wings still upright, but not held as high and proud as they used to.

Flutter went over to give Callista a hug. “It’s so good to see you,” she said. Callista returned it awkwardly, not having been used to being touched for a long time now. "What's the matter?"

“Just .... a lot of people, I guess,” Callista said, folding her wings together and following First Aid again.

Flutter followed them. "Yeah the ship is pretty full," she said ignoring all the mechs watching them in the corridor. Ratchet followed the group, letting Flutter enjoy her reunion rather than bark that she should be in the medbay where he left her.

“It’s good to see you again, Flutter,” Callista said, reaching out to touch Flutter’s hand.

"Same here," Flutter said squeezing Callista's hand.

First Aid pushed Springer’s berth into the medbay, and through to the back room they had prepared. Flutter remained in the main section with Ambulon.

Ratchet moved past Flutter and Callista helping First Aid reconnect the wires and tubes to the equipment in the suite and then check the readings. "Welcome to your new home, Springer," he said, as Callista also tried to fit herself into the room. "You have some old friends here, Ultra Magnus and Hot Rod, well Rodimus. Flutter is here as well. And now I think, I will give Callista a check up."

Callista looked up at Ratchet surprised at that, “I.... is that necessary?” she asked quietly. “Deal with Springer first...”

"All that time alone there," Ratchet said. " Or shall I have someone else do that?"

“I... alright, I suppose,” Callista said. 

"Have a seat," Ratchet said. "And then lay down."

“Uhm, where?” Callista asked, looking at Ratchet. Ratchet vented a sigh moving to pull in a chair from the medbay. Callista sat down in the chair, trying to be cooperative.

Ratchet smiled. "There now I can get a more complete scan," he said running his scanner over her. "How have you been doing about recharging and refueling?" He said though he already knew.

“Plenty of recharge, skimping on the fuel somewhat,” Callista admitted.

"Well I can see about letting you refuel," Ratchet said. "I might suggest recharging as well. There are plenty of people here to watch over him and we can comm you if anything significant happens."

“Medic talk for take better care of yourself?” she asked, smiling a bit for him.

"Yes, don't want him to see you like this. Might have Flutter take you to retouch some of the paint, don't have to do the purple yet," Ratchet said.

“I...” she huffed. “Fine. Has the captain given me quarters?” she asked.

"I believe that is where Rodimus took your things," Ratchet said. "You can ask him where."

Callista stood up and walked over to Ratchet, giving the medic a hug. “Thanks for coming back for us,” she said.

"You can thank Rodimus and Ultra Magnus for that," Ratchet said. "They sort of talked me into it."

“Mmm, okay,” Callista said and let go of Ratchet. She turned around and tucked her wings into subspace, sitting beside Springer again in the chair.

"I thought I said for you to recharge," Ratchet said frowning.

“I will,” she said, pulling the chair closer to her mate and holding his hand, closing Springer’s fingers over her hand.

"Should I call Magnus to take you out of here," Ratchet said pulling on the chair.

Callista vented a sigh and stood up. She did take the time to kiss her mate on the cheek, lingering a moment before putting Springer’s hand back down. “Love you hun,” she said.

"No coming back here for three cycles unless it is urgent," Ratchet said.

“Three cycles?” Callista protested. She studied Ratchet’s face for any sign that it was a prank or he was joking. She sat back down on the chair in silent protest.

Ratchet looked at her putting his hands on his waist. “Use the time to take care of yourself,” he said moving to lift her up or topple the chair.

The Seeker’s wings popped out of subspace, flaring out wide as a counter-balance. One wing smacking him in the face a bit. “I said leave,” he growled looking at the seeker. “Give me some space and quiet to try and work.”

Callista’s wings and shoulders dropped in semi-defeat. “Three cycles is just a ... a long time...” she said softly. She had never actually left his side for that long, and it almost seemed as if she were letting her mate down by being away for that long.

Ratchet vented a sigh. “Alright one cycle and we see how we are doing,” he relented. “Remember to take your energon more than usual maybe and rest.” Treating this like a prescription for a patient.

“Thank you, Ratchet. I can do that,” Callista said, her wings moving up again. She did plan on leaving, but first she moved forward and kissed Springer softly on the cheek. She stood up and turned around, keeping her wings tight to her frame so as to not knock things over.

Ratchet watched her go, sighed and went to work.


	5. Chapter 5

Ratchet carefully looked over his list of things to try and picked a technique, setting up the equipment, he hit a button to run a shock through Springer's frame watching the scan to see if it showed anything.

Ratchet saw a twitch in one hand. "Springer?" Ratchet asked to see if he'd get another response but the hand didn't move. He looked over the scans seeing a few odd spots and went to make a close examination. He reached in touching the wires. "Seems fine here," he said. He pulled his hand out. He went over to check that off, and finding something else to try. He picked up a vial that Perceptor had mixed up moving to inject it into the energon line. He felt something moving.

Springer felt sluggish. 'So dark in here,' he thought. He couldn’t hear or see anything. But he could feel himself moving a bit and someone poking at him, he thought.

Callista was resting in her berth in her new habsuite. She hadn’t been recharging very well despite Ratchet’s orders. She felt a familiar, but almost forgotten twinge in her spark. ::Springer? Sweetspark, is that you?:: she asked, using the bond, tentative and hoping.

_::Uh, Callie,::_ Springer said. _::Where am I? Where are you? I can't see anything here. Was I injured?::_

Callista sat up in the berth, throwing the covers off. _::Coming... long story... keep talking...::_ She was up and at the doors to her suite.

_::Last I 'member was a Wrecker mission. Kup, Twin Twist, newbies,::_ Springer said. _::Don't remember where or what.::_

::Ratchet. Ratchet whatever you’re doing don’t stop,:: Callista tried not to yell into a comm. ::He’s on the bond.:: She pushed her door open, forgetting to lock it and raced down the corridor, nearly knocking over mechs. _::Garrus-9, love. Your mission was a success. We’re not there now.::_

_::Good, good,::_ Springer said thinking as his memory slowly came back to him and shivered on the medberth.

::Fine,:: Ratchet said grumbling. He had only started but he could see a little movement.

Callista barrelled into the medbay, Ambulon looked up seeing the femme. "Thought you were supposed to be resting," he said.

“He’s awake....” Callista panted, trying to push past Ambulon to the back room.

"Well he's gonna be in for some chrono shock," Ambulon said.

Callista walked past him, trying not to growl. She stood at the entrance of Springer’s room. “Can I come in?” she asked.

"I suppose," Ratchet said not looking up from the readings.

Callista walked in quickly and took a seat on the opposite side that Ratchet was working. _::I’m right here beside you,::_ she told her mate, picking up his hand and curled his fingers around her hand with the free hand as she had been accustomed to doing. _::Ratchet is here too, working on you.::_

_::What happened that I'm under that maniac's care?::_ Springer said.

Callista chuckled. _::Don’t be rude, he’s the best we have and he’s taking excellent care of you.::_ She touched his face. _::You’ve been asleep a very long time.::_

“What is the joke?” Ratchet asked, hearing the chuckle.

“He asked what’s happening that he is under your care,” Callista repeated, leaving out the ‘maniac’ part. “I told him that he’s been asleep for a very long time.”

“Don’t see what is so funny about that,” Ratchet replied.

“He.... calls you a maniac. But I told him not to be rude and that you are taking excellent care of him,” Callista said, smiling at Ratchet. “Probably memories, which to him are not so long ago, of being under your care after missions.”

“Possibly,” Ratchet said.

_::So what is new?::_ Springer asked. _::What does the room look like?::_ He could feel a light pressure on his hand, wriggling his fingers.

Callista kissed his fingers, feeling the wriggling of them. _::The war’s over. You’re on a ship called the Lost Light; Rodimus – uh Hot Rod – is in command. We’re in the back room of the medical bay. The room is pretty dark. Just you, me, and Ratchet; lots of machines. First Aid, Ambulon, and Flutter are in the other part,::_ she answered his questions.

_::So the war is over and someone gave the youngster command of a ship?::_ Springer said. _::What fools they are.::_

_::Rodimus and Drift bought the ship together. They’re on a quest to find the old Knights of Cybertron.::_ Callista laid her forehelm on Springer’s cheek and cried just happy to hear her mate. _::I’ve missed you so much....::_

_::Would say I've missed you but..::_ Springer said moving his helm a little. _::Ugh sore.::_

_::Where are you sore? I can tell Ratchet for you...::_ Callista said, looking at his face.

_::Nearly everywhere, sweetspark,::_ Springer said.

“Ratchet, he’s telling me he’s sore,” Callista said

"I'd imagine he would after just laying there so long," Ratchet said. "That might take time and movement. Though I've got some oils you can use on him." He went to get a jar handing it over to her.

“Anything you want me to ask or tell him?” Callista asked Ratchet.

"He can try moving, but take it slow and careful, not going to unplug him till I'm sure," Ratchet said.

_::Ratchet says you are allowed to try to move, but go slow and careful,::_ Callista said, relaying Ratchet’s message. _::I have some oils here, I am going to try to oil your joints and make it easier for you to move.::_ She opened the jar of oil and dipped her finger in, starting to work on Springer’s neck cables and joints.

_::Hmm that feels nice and warm. So how long asleep?::_ Springer asked moving his helm and neck a little bit.

_::Vorn and a half, sweet,::_ Callista said, sliding her finger between the cables and working the oil in deeper.

_::Slag, that is long. How do my femmes look?::_ Springer asked almost grinning. 

Callista sent him a recent image of Flutter looking all grown up now. _::That's one of them, Cal,::_ Springer said.

Callista vented a sigh and sent an image of herself, the last time she looked in a mirror on the ship. Her armor was polished and clean now, but she was still pure silver.

_::What happened?::_ Springer asked. _::Who attacked my Callie?::_ He tried moving more feeling angry and defensive of his mate.

"What happened?" Ratchet said. "His spark beat sped up." He tried pushing the Wrecker back down.

“He wanted to know how Flutter and I looked. He thinks someone attacked me,” Callista said. _::No one attacked me, love. I’m fine.::_

"Well perhaps explain it so he doesn't worry," Ratchet said, trying to calm down so his field could calm Springer too.

“I am, I did. He worried when he saw me all silver and scratched,” Callista said, flustered between calming Springer and answering Ratchet.

"And I repeat explain it to him like you did back at the station with Kup. I would do it but he can't seem to hear me," Ratchet said.

_::Not attacked but ... the scratches,::_ Springer said still trying to sit up. Ratchet continued to push him back down.

_::It’s an old Seeker custom, when we’re mourning the loss of a mate or a good friend,::_ Callista said, trying to calm her mate over the bond and physically assist by Ratchet. _::When I first came to see you, you were talking to me. Ratchet was losing you, your systems were shutting down.... he had to induce the coma to save you. I thought we were going to lose you... I was going to lose you. He stayed... several months, fixing you up... but you never came back out of the coma. He left. I stayed with you....::_ She wanted to break down and cry there beside him.

_::Hey I am here now, love. Not planning on leavin' anytime soon if I can control it,::_ Springer said hearing her sadness in her voice. _::And when we can we can work on a family, you and me and a little trine.:: _He reached up to touch her, unable to move much he growled.__

___::I’d be happy just to see your optics light up again, hear your voice and cuddle,::_ Callista said, holding his hand in both of hers._ _

__Springer moved his finger feeling hers. _::Tell the doc bot that I like him but not in that way,::_ he teased. _ _

___::That’s my hand, love,::_ Callista said. _::I’m sure Ratchet will prod you uncomfortably later.::__ _

___::Well I can take the prodding if it helps me get moving. And you can ask about optics and vocalizer for me,::_ Springer said._ _

__Callista looked up at Ratchet, not sure if her own vocalizer would work after that. “He...” she stopped, having to reset her vocalizer. “He wants me to ask you about his optics and vocalizer, why they’re not working...” her voice was hoarse, even after the reset._ _

__Ratchet looked at her and at Springer. He stood up scanning Springer's optics and the spot where his vocalizer was located. "Hmm," he said and poked Springer. "No comment?"_ _

__Callista pushed her way into the bond and looked through the code. “Hard line into me and you can read his code over the bond.”_ _

__"Alright," Ratchet said plugging his diagnostic cord into her. She let him have access to view Springer’s own code as she viewed it over the bond. "Code seems fine. Vocalizer does too, it just needs some warming up. Optics I'm not sure yet." He unplugged the cable going back to take some more scans of Springer's optics to send an image to his computer for more examination._ _

__Callista picked up the jar of oil and got some more on her fingers and switched the focus now to Springer’s hand; she started working it into his fingertips, working backwards up each finger, then on to the next one. _::Can you feel that, love? Oiling up your finger joints...::_ she told him._ _

___::Yes,::_ Springer said wiggling the fingers._ _

___::Good job,::_ she said, lifting his hand and putting it on her face._ _

__Springer moved the fingers. "Bea... beauty," he said his voice weak and gravely. Callista cried, hearing his voice, optical lubricant dripping onto his hand. "No.... crying."_ _

__"Told you warm up and exercise," Ratchet said looking at the scans. "Can think of two things to try for the optics. I'll be right back." He headed for the supply closet._ _

__Callista put Springer’s hand back down and while Ratchet was out of the room, she reached across the berth and gave her mech a careful hug across the shoulders and kissed him properly on the lips._ _

___::Mm, feels so nice,::_ Springer said. He tried to return it but it was somewhat more like trying to suck her lips._ _

__Ratchet came back. "First some optic drops, could be dry," he said. He gave her a moment. "Alright enough, please."_ _

__“Right, sorry, Ratchet,” Callista mumbled, carefully extracting herself, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand._ _

__Ratchet walked over carefully moving to squeeze the drops into Springer's optics, holding them open with his other hand. "Blink a bit if you can," Ratchet said. He looked at Callista._ _

___::Ratchet wants you to try to blink your optics if you can,::_ Callista repeated to Springer._ _

__Springer blinked his optics. "Who... ugly mug?" He asked and turned his helm. "Hey.. Cal."_ _

__"Oh I think you know," Ratchet said smiling. "Glad I don't need to replace the optics."_ _

__“Hi sweetie,” Callista said, smiling for him._ _

__“Hello Beaut...iful,” Springer said grinning for her. She rubbed his helm, happy, as Ratchet watched, thoughtful._ _

__Callista sat back in her chair, thinking and watching Springer and Ratchet. Her processor wandered a little, thinking about getting her paint redone._ _

__Springer moved to sit up fighting the wires and cables. “I said slowly,” Ratchet warned him. “You have been in that coma for over a vorn.”_ _

__“Don’t worry, doc bot,” Springer said trying to move more slowly but he was anxious to look around._ _

__Callista moved forward quickly, sliding her arms under Springer, trying to brace him so he wouldn’t be putting too much strain on himself_ _

__“Hmm that feels nice,” Springer said turning to smile at her._ _

__Callista smiled. She had to admit it felt wonderful as well. She wrapped her other arm over his chest, wanting to kiss him._ _

__Springer moved his arms to try and hug her back then blinked. “Feel funny,” he said._ _

__“Shh, it’s okay. Just relax, love,” Callista said, moving to lie him back down on the berth._ _

__“Trying to ... me back ... recharge, Callie?” Springer asked, blinking more._ _

__“Ratchet....?” Callista asked, looking up at the medic. “What’s happening?”_ _

__The medic looked over the readings checking connections. “Uh I was afraid of this. He’s strained himself and his systems are pulling him into stasis,” he said. “Possibly back into the coma. Knew it was too soon to be fully successful.”_ _

__Callista had mostly put Springer back on the berth, but still had an arm under his back. She didn’t want to let go of him yet. ::Springer... sweetie?:: she called to her mate._ _

___::Yes, Callie?::_ Springer said._ _

___::You’re still there... thank Primus... ::_ she said. _ _

___::Yeah, barely,::_ Springer said optics closing._ _

___::Recharge, rest,::_ Callista told him, sliding her arm out from under him and kissing his cheek._ _

__Ratchet vented a sigh. “Could have told you not to get so gung ho about this,” he said to Callista._ _

__Callista was reeling from anxiety at having her mate back with her; he had been talking, looking around, moving after so long. It felt like he was being torn away from her all over again. The unfairness of it all. How could she not get ‘gung ho’ about getting her mate back? ‘If Ratchet hadn’t left them alone for so long in the first place. If he had stayed, or arranged transport back to Cybertron...’ she thought angry, bitter, and lost as her hands balled into fists._ _

__Flutter came in. “Something the matter?” she asked looking at the two._ _

__Ratchet vented a sigh. “He was awake for a while,” he said. “I’ll see what else I can do. Take the rest of your shift and show her around the ship.”_ _

__Flutter blinked. “Come on Callie, I’ll take you to Swerve’s for some engex,” she said taking her friend._ _

__Callista growled up at Ratchet. “We were there for over a vorn, Ratchet.... I only had him for company,” she said angrily. “You left us alone...” she stood up and marched to the medic, her fist connecting solidly with the mech’s chin._ _

__Ratchet stumbled back a little bit, stopping himself by grabbing the medberth. “I...I felt useless there and I was not the only one alone there,” Ratchet said rubbing his chin, checking to see if it was alright._ _

__Flutter looked between the two of them, shocked and surprised. She vented a sigh._ _

__Callista’s wings twitched and flicked in anger. She hadn’t meant to actually attack Ratchet, but she had been alone and without hope for so long. She turned on her heels and fled the medbay, biting back angry tears that threatened to spill._ _

__Ratchet looked at Flutter. “Keep an optic on her if you can.”_ _

__“I’ll try,” Flutter said. “But she is pretty upset. Alone on a ship full of mechs.” She almost had her cousin back, she could understand a little how Callista felt._ _

__“Well keep her safe and out of trouble then,” Ratchet said. “I will try and think of something else to try.”_ _

__Flutter vented a sigh walking out of the medbay thinking where Callista might go. A small part of her blamed Magnus for starting all this but he only had good intentions at the spark. She would try Callie’s quarters first. She knocked on the door. “Callie?” she called._ _


	6. Chapter 6

Callista had asked some random mechs on the ship for directions to the ship’s bar. With little difficulty, she made it down to the bar and stopped at the counter where a small red and white mini-bot with a bright blue visor and a cheery smile greeted her.

“What can I getcha?” Swerve asked.

“Something strong. If I can start a tab, I have credits, but not on me,” Callista said.

“How strong are we talking here?” Swerve asked, pulling up a glass and setting it on the counter. He turned around and looked at his various engex bottles. 

“Medium to strong grade will do,” Callista said.

Swerve pulled out a medium grade distillation of engex, pulling the stopper off and poured her a glass. “Enjoy!” he said with a cheery smile.

“Thank you,” Callista said, picking it up and turning around to look for an empty table or booth.

Tailgate walked in, frowning. “Hey Swerve, I’ll have my usual,” he called moving to sit on a stool. He hummed a tune that Cyclonus was trying to teach him and spotted the new comer. “They okay?”

“Not rightly sure, TG. She just came in and ordered something strong,” Swerve answered.

“Hmm,” Tailgate said. “maybe I should at least introduce myself.” He hopped off walking over to the table. “Hi my designation is Tailgate. What’s yours? What are you doing on the Lost Light?”

Callista looked up at the white-and-teal mini at her table. He seemed nice enough. “Callista. Came aboard with my mate, Springer,” she answered him and took a sip of the engex she was cradling in both her hands.

“Springer as in the Wrecker?” Tailgate asked recalling what he was told about the war.

“One and only,” Callista answered, taking another sip of the engex.

“Wow,” he said. Just hope Whirl and her don’t run into each other.

“He was awake,” Callista said, pausing to finish the last of the engex in her cup. “Pushed ‘imself too far. Comatose again.” She put the cup back on the table a little harder than she intended to.

“Ah, sorry to hear it,” Tailgate said.

Flutter came in. “Hi Tailgate, there you are and I see you found Swerves,” she said.

“Yes, I did,” Callista said, standing up and taking her cup to the bar. “Another round please.” she told the minibot.

Swerve pulled the same bottle up from the cabinet and poured the femme another drink. “There ya go,” he said.

Callista walked back to her previous seat, sitting down and avoiding optic contact with the others, just staring into her drink as she swirled the contents around in the cup.

Flutter frowned. “Swerve uh I’ll have whatever Maggie gave me the other night,” she said going up to the counter.

“Right,” Swerve said, mixing up a bright drink with a low grade engex and other citrusy notes. He put it on the counter and pushed it over to her

"Thank you," Flutter said taking the drink and joining Callista.

Callista looked up at Tailgate and Flutter, not entirely sure why they had decided to join her. She had wanted to just get buzzed on some high grade and temporarily forget what had happened. Then she could go back to her quarters and try to recharge.

::Just keeping an optic on you like Ratchet told me to,:: Flutter said privately.

Callista huffed and looked at Flutter, “I just want to get overcharged and go crash in my berth,” she told Flutter quietly.

"Yeah well don't think we want any fights..." Flutter said seeing the bot who just walked in, Whirl.

Whirl walked up to the counter plopping down on one of the stools.

“What can I get you, Whirl?” Swerve asked.

"Nightmare brew," Whirl said. "Had a slagging bad day."

Swerve began to get the ingredients ready for the nightmare brew.

Callista turned around and groaned, seeing who was there. “He’s on this ship?” she asked.

"Uh, yes," Flutter said. 

Callista stood up from the table, walking a little off-balance for the door. Flutter took a sip of her drink watching Callista and Whirl luckily the mech hadn't seen the seeker yet. He turned around. 

"Slag," he said "Just might have gotten worse."

“Whirl,” Callista said, looking at the one-opticked mech.

"Uh Callista," Whirl said ready to fight or flee. Flutter finished her drink returning the glass a bit wobbly.

“You better stay the slag away from the medbay if you know what’s good for you,” Callista growled, hands in fists.

"Right right," he said. 

The femme Seeker growled and turned, leaving Swerve’s bar. Flutter followed venting a sigh of relief.

Callista turned to Flutter, “I want to go back to my habsuite,” she said.

"Alright," Flutter said and hiccuped.

Callista walked down the corridor, trying to remember how to get back to her habsuite. “Which one is it?” she asked.

"The one on the left," Flutter said and hiccuped twice.

Callista walked to the door and let the keypad scan her finger before giving her access. She walked inside and flopped down on the berth.

Flutter headed for her quarters to sleep off the buzz from her drink.


	7. Chapter 7

The medbay was busy with Ratchet working on Springer, Flutter and First Aid worked in the main part of the clinic patching up a group of mechs that had started a fight on a bet someone had made.

Rodimus sauntered into the medbay. “First Aid, what happened here?” the captain asked. 

“Seems someone made a bet about who could drink more than who,” First Aid said looking at the captain. “Then there was an accusation of cheating.”

“Looks like you've got it well in hand,” Rodimus said and walked to where Flutter was, “Hatchet in the back room or his office?”

“Back, but I wouldn't call him by that nickname. He's in a pretty foul mood,” Flutter replied.

“So he's acting like himself,” Rodimus quipped.

“Pre-Drift Ratchet, yes,” she said.

Rodimus continued to the back room, knocking on the door.

“Had better be important,” Ratchet grumbled opening the door to the back room.

“Good to see you too. I haven't had any reports on my desk about our two new passengers,” Rodimus said.

“Well he was awake and then went back into the coma,” Ratchet said. “She went off upset.”

Rodimus looked through the doorway, seeing his old friend and mentor lying on the berth with so many wires and tubes in his frame. He slipped in past Ratchet, standing at the foot of the berth.

Ratchet turned to watch him and went to checking some read outs.

“Awake for a bit is progress though, doc,” Rodimus said. “She punched ya, huh?”

Ratchet vented a sigh. “Yes, it is understandable,” he said. “I made sure Flutter kept an optic on her. But she has been stuck in her hab suite I believe.”

“Why'd she punch you?” Rodimus asked.

“She was upset. He was awake and talking, but he overdid it and went back under,” Ratchet said.

“You're not giving up, are ya?” Rodimus asked. 

“Of course not,” Ratchet said.

Rodimus looked down at his mentor, “Hey Springer, haven't you been asleep long enough? Everyone wants you back...” he said quietly, not sure if the comatose mech could even hear him. “I’m taking care of Flutter and Callie.”

Springer's spark rate went up a bit.

“He might have heard that,” Ratchet said seeing the reading.

“That's good. Keep talking to him, I guess. I'm gonna go check on the femmes,” Rodimus said. 

“Good luck, Callista seems to have stuck herself in the hab suite,”Ratchet grumbled. “Now to see if we can wake you up again.”

Rodimus left the medbay and opened a comm channel to Flutter, ::Hey Flut... where are ya? Ratchet says Callista is locking herself in her hab suite.::

::My hab suite, just getting ready to go out. I have been trying to tease her out,:: Flutter said.

::Kay, I'll leave you to that, I gotta check in on the bridge,:: Rodimus said.

::Have fun, Roddy,:: Flutter said.

* * *

A few days passed by and Callista wasn't seen outside her habsuite. She had refused most calls unless it was Ratchet himself.

Ratchet growled, Flutter worried. "Maybe she needs an appointment with Rung," he said hitting his comm button. ::Rung, Springer's bondmate hasn't been seen outside her habsuite for a few days. She's been isolated on the station for a vorn and a half.::

::I can see her ...tomorrow morning,:: Rung said. ::Shall I go to her or ...::

::You may need to use your medical override if she's still not talking or leaving,:: Ratchet said. 

::Alright,:: Rung said.

The next morning Rung walked to her habsuite and knocked. "Callista, it's Rung you are scheduled for an appointment with me," he said waiting to see how she would respond.

Callista growled from the other side of the door. “I didn't schedule an appointment,” she called, pulling a blanket up around her shoulders.

"Ratchet scheduled it. He is concerned for you," Rung said.

“Good for him,” Callista muttered and tried to tune out the mech.

Rung sighed and entered his override code. The door slid open, revealing a dark habsuite with a long lumpy shadow on the berth.

"Working off that engex still?" Rung asked walking over and grabbing a corner of the blanket.

“I wish. That was gone the next day,” Callista said. 

"Ah so how about some energon sweets? If you would just sit up so we can talk I will get them out of my subspace. I make them myself." He tugged on the corner of the blanket again reaching for the opposite corner.

Callista vented a sigh and sat up, shrugging the blanket off her. She called for the lights to be on at half-brightness. “Fine....”

"Good, good," he said sitting down in a chair. He took out his data pad and the small box of energon sweets opening it up and putting it down on the berth side table, taking one for himself.

Callista picked it up, examining it in her fingers before eating it and licking the residue from her fingertips.

Rung smiled. "Good to know they are appreciated," he said. "Have you had any energon in the past few days?" While he made note of how her armor was a duller gray and a bit dirty, so she hadn't showered either.

“Haven't been to the energon dispensary, no,” Callista said, looking at her hands.

Rung pulled out a cube of ration grade energon placing it next to the box. "So have you been taking care of yourself, beyond the no energon and not washing?"

“I'm good at recharging now,” Callista said, cracking a smile 

"Yes well that was somewhat obvious. But what about a life outside of the habsuite? You were seen in Swerve’s bar." Rung said.

“Hmm, I talked to Tailgate and Flutter and I didn't kill Whirl on sight,” Callista said.

"Well there is more than just that. Though there is movie night with Rewind. Or I think Swerve is holding a dance contest tonight," Rung said. "You could get painted up after a shower and go dancing."

Callista shook her helm. “He's back in a coma again.” She cringed slightly remembered how Ratchet had said she had expected too much of her mate.

"No, I am not talking about Springer but you," Rung said. "Perhaps Ultra Magnus would dance with you, or Rodimus."

Callista let out a short laugh at the very idea of Ultra Magnus dancing. 

"I suppose you are laughing at the thought of Magnus dancing. I have an image of it or perhaps video," he typed a command on his data pad to show the video clip to her.

Callista looked at the data pad. “How much engex did he have?” she asked. 

"I hear he didn't have any but Flutter had a drink" Rung said, smiling.

“I'm not used to being around bots anymore. I'd just be awkward,” Callista said. 

"Hmm well the movie perhaps, so you don't have to interact too much," Rung said. "I am sure your mate wouldn't want you to wallow away hiding in here too much. He would want you to have some fun and interaction."

“Rung... I had him back. Briefly. I... I pushed too hard. He talked to me, looked at me and held my hand...” Callista started. 

"Tsk, tsk. No blaming yourself and no more talk of him. We are here to talk about you, remember?" Rung said and sighed. "Look at it this way. When he wakes up again and is able to walk about, he will need someone to guide him around. So it might be a good idea for you to get to know the ship and the other people here so you can help him later."

“If Ratchet can fix him....” Callista said, flopping backwards, her wings splayed out on the berth as she didn't even bother to move them or subspace them.

"Oh I think he will; it just takes time and patience," Rung said standing up and going over to help her back up again.

Callista looked up at the skinny orange and white mech. 

"Little steps. Shall I have Flutter help you clean up and get new paint?" Rung asked offering her both hands. "I am sure Springer would appreciate to see you all cleaned up and repainted."

“Alright Rung. I will try. It... it just hit me so hard to see him awake and then have it all ripped away from me,” Callista said, sitting up.

"Good," Rung said smiling and stepping back. He picked up the box of sweets.

“Rung.... when he wakes up... and is able, could you, make him a few of your sweets?” Callista asked, with a shy smile.

"Of course, I'll hold onto the rest of these as little rewards for you," Rung said with a smile. "Don't forget to get some energon in your tanks too."

“Are there any mechs good with a brush and paint aboard?” Callista asked.

"Sheller is good, just tell him to make it simple. He can get out of hand," Rung said.

Callista stood up. “Okay Rung, I'll go find the washracks, somewhere...”

"I'll let Flutter know so you have someone to help you," Rung said calling up a map of the ship in the desk in her habsuite. "You are here." He marked a few spots. "Rewind and Chromedome’s quarters, Swerve’s, the nearest wash racks and the medbay."

“I haven't met Chromedome or Rewind yet, is movie night in their habsuite?”

"Chromedome may work with Springer on his memory," Rung said. "Rewind is rather small an archivist, alt mode is a memory drive. I will tell you of two other mechs you might run into. Megatron, former Decepticon is co captain of the lost light. And Tailgate’s roommate is Cyclonus a very old non-aligned mech."

“I had heard about Megatron’s change of alliance and being co-captain. Cyclonus, I have not met him yet,” she said. 

Rung touched one more spot on the map. "My office so you can come see me anytime," he said. "And get another reward." He put the box and his data pad away.

Callista chuckled at the reward part and she held her wings up slightly more upright, walking to the door of her habsuite. Rung followed her.

::Ratchet, going to have Flutter watch Callista,:: Rung said.

::Alright,:: Ratchet said and excused Flutter for the rest of her work shift.

::Keep her busy and occupied, no going back to the habsuite right away,:: Rung said to Flutter.

::Callie want to see some more of the ship?:: Flutter asked as she headed for Callista’s habsuite.

::I don’t think Rung is leaving me much choice in the matter,:: Callista said, leaving the habsuite with Rung and waiting outside in the corridor.

::Yeah,:: Flutter said with a smile and arrived. “So what do you want to do?”

“Washracks and maybe see Sheller for a paintjob,” Callista said.

“Sounds good,” Flutter said giving her friend a hug. Callista was a bit slow to return the hug, but eventually wrapped her arms around the smaller, younger femme and then leaned her helm on the pink helm, enjoying the contact.

“Alright let’s go,” Flutter said smiling and took Callista’s hand to lead her to the washracks

“Any change this morning?” Callista asked, allowing herself to be led.

“No, Ratchet is locked in working on him,” Flutter said. She lead her into the washracks finding a quiet stall.

Callista picked up two washrags as they passed them and stood under the shower head to activate the solvent flow. She stood there and let it flow over her frame.

"I'll see about getting your back and wings," Flutter said. "Any other spots you want me to get?" She took one cloth scrubbing Callista’s back and wings.

“I think I should be good with the rest,” Callista said. “Need help with your own back?”

"Sure," Flutter said.

Callista suddenly grabbed Flutter and pulled her into a hug. She nuzzled the top of her helm and kissed it. “Thanks.... and I missed you,” she said. “You're my little sister by adoption to me.”

"Sorry I didn't visit you that much," Flutter said returning the hug. "I missed you too."

“You were busy and we're here now,” Callista said letting go of her. “You get a chance to go in and say 'hi'? I know he couldn't answer, but...,”

"It's okay. I like to think he hears me but can't answer back at the moment," Flutter said. 

Callista picked up the cloth again, wiping down her legs and arms. Flutter went around to get her wings and back.

Callista held still, trying not to smack her friend in the face with her wings, but they felt more sensitive than usual. She bit back a gasp when the cloth hit the buried bundle of wires near her back.

"Is that sore or something?" Flutter asked, pulling her hand back.

::More the opposite,:: Callista answered over comm, not sure she could prevent the gasp from escaping.

::Oh okay,:: Flutter said starting in another spot but hitting the sweet spot again just a little.

This time Callista’s wings twitched and she let out a small groan. 

Flutter moved on standing on pede tips to get a few more higher spots and stepped back.

“Thank you,” Callista mumbled and turned the solvent spray to cold. She let it hit her wings to cool off. “Not quite so light a touch next time. It.... tickles sensor arrays just below the surface....”

"Alright," Flutter said. "So a little more pressure?"

“Unless you want me turning around and kissing you next time,” Callista said, grinning at Flutter.

“Uh right,” Flutter said.

Flutter and Callista went out in search of Sheller to get the Seeker a proper paint job again.

"He keeps changing colors," Flutter said. "But once you know his voice and frame he's hard to miss."

“So long as he does simple and not flashy,” Callista said.

"If it comes to it I'll let him paint some small picture on me," Flutter said.

Callista smiled, “What would Rodimus say?” she asked. 

Flutter giggled. "He'll just have to accept my sacrifice." She said.

"Aye, know that giggles anywhere. Flitter," a voice said as a rainbow painted mech stepped out from a corridor.

"It's Flutter, Sheller. And this is Callista," Flutter corrected him. He shrugged. 

“I take it from your colorful paintjob that that is one of your specialties?” Callista asked.

"Yes it is pretty Seeker," Sheller said walking around them. "Such sleek lines and curves, femmes."

“I uhm, I need a paintjob, something simple,” Callista said.

"Such a waste in someone so beautiful," Sheller said.

“Thank you, but I don't need half the ship chasing me about because of my looks. I want to look like I did before so my mate will recognize me,” Callista said.

"You can paint one of your pictures on me, Sheller," Flutter said.

"Oh alright," Sheller said with a heavy sigh. "So silver and any accent color or colors?"

Callista downloaded an image of herself from before and handed it to Sheller. 

"Hmm royal purple," he said thinking aloud. He reached into his subspace digging around. "Might have some left from that other job."

“Do you prefer working on bots in alt- or base-mode?” Callista asked. 

"Base mode mostly, alt mode in a few cases," Sheller said pulling out the box of paint. "Come into my studio, femmes." He led the way down the corridor.

Callista followed Sheller, “Do you have some filler? I just need to fill in some scratches as well. Old Seeker custom of scratching off paint in times of grief.”

"Always. Got to, what with the few fights around here," Sheller said looking at his own arm and hand.

“Dare I ask whom or over what?” Callista asked, tilting her helm and looking at the arm.

"Someone disagreed with my taste in art," Sheller said.

"Is that what Megatron was mad about?" Flutter said. "That bit of graffiti on his door."

"I do not do graffiti," Sheller said. "Thusly not my taste."

Callista sat down on a chair in Sheller’s studio, just listening to the chatter. 

"Oh," Flutter said. 

Sheller opened a can of purple paint, stirring it. "I think filler and silver first. You want sparkles?"

“Uhm, show me an example of sparkles before I choose,” Callista said. Sheller took down a small jar of glittery silver paint, showing it to her. “I well, if you have the same available in the purple, that would be acceptable,” she said, figuring if she let him have some fun painting her, he’d like that.

"Of course," Sheller said putting the jar away and pulling down another. He took out another can opening it. "Filler, then the silver." He dipped a stick in moving to fill in the scratches, slowly. He made sure it dried smooth.

Callista tried not to wiggle much, letting Sheller work. It was hard to stay still, especially her wings. “Firmer touch over a gentle touch, if you have to choose, Sheller.”

"I'll keep that in mind," Sheller said. He smoothed over some more filler, checking his work. "Seems dry now." He closed the filler and opens a can of silver paint, stirred it and dipped in his brush starting on her chest, firmly trying to not splatter it too much. Callista sat up a little straighter.

Sheller stepped back and walked around picking up the can to get her wings. "I'll try not to tickle," he said. 

“You may end up wearing it yourself, if you do,” Callista teased back.

Sheller chuckled. "Cool," he said starting to brush her wings. The wing that wasn’t being painted at the time twitched. "Calm down." He said touching the twitching wing with his free hand.

“Hmm,” Callista said, optics dimming slightly at the touch

He lifted the hand moving the brush the second wing carefully. Then he knelt down to brush her legs.

It felt oddly good and the touch was good after so long without others touching her. She offlined her optics and tried to remember Springer’s touch.

Sheller finished the legs moving to her arms, careful around her hand and fingers with smaller brushes. Finished there he carefully painted her helm and faceplates.

Bright purple optics onlined suddenly feeling the brushes on her face. She was brought suddenly to the present and sighed.

"It's okay," Sheller said. "Just chillax."

“I was... just startled by brushes on my face,” she said. 

"So I figure," Sheller said.

"She was relaxed," Flutter said smiling. "It is looking good, Sheller."

"And I'm not done yet. Now the sparkles." He said closing the can. He stirred the jar of sparkling purple and dipped a brush in, moving to paint the edges of her wings.

Callista tried to turn her helm to watch. Sheller checked one wing then the other and nodded. He pulled up a stool. "For your pedes." He said. Moving to paint her chest.

Callista sat down on the stool, watching. She lifted one leg in the air to give access to her tail fin and thrusters. 

Sheller moved to paint the tail fin and thrusters. "I'll just put the clear coat on and you will be ready to go," he said. "Not that I'm letting you get away Flatter...flutter."

Callista chuckled, covering her mouth. 

Flutter looked at Callista. "I know you do that on purpose," she said crossing her arms.

"But you're so pretty to tease and paint," he said grinning.

“And you'd make a pretty picture,” Callista added. 

"Don't help him," Flutter said. The other femme just giggled.

Sheller put on the clear coat. "Alright, Floater, your turn," he said. "I'm thinking of one of Rodimus' badges with a twist." He grinned.

“Sheller, there should be enough room, do you want to check my alt-mode?” Callista asked.

"In a minute, I suppose give it a little extra time to dry," he said.

“You know, throw some of Rodimus’ flames on her, he might like that....” Callista suggested.

"Do not give him ideas," Flutter said, hands covering her face now. "Do not give him ideas."

"Too late, I like," Sheller said and grinned. "Question is where?"

“Cockpit. He owns her spark after all,” Callista said.

"Oh that is questionable after Ultra danced with her," he teased. Flutter rolled her optics.

“Well then half a Rodimus flame, half a Magnus helm,” Callista said, unable to not grin.

"Gonna be my turn to hide," Flutter said. "I love my pink and purple and here I was ready to let him paint a picture to save you and you turn, turn traitor."

“I thought that’s what you were doing right now,” Callista said.

"Oh you thought a little picture dear, but this will warn everyone off," Sheller said. Flutter made a face at him.


	8. Chapter 8

Meanwhile Ratchet made a few tweaks on one of the machines and injected Springer slowly with a syringe. "This might help," he said to himself, the suite doors locked for peace and quiet. He had muted Springer’s bond to Callista and immobilized the mech from the chest down so he wouldn’t strain himself. He watched the readings, and turned to see a finger twitch. Ratchet picked up Springer's hand, slowly moving the fingers into a fist to see if there was any reaction. 

Springer wanted say something to the poking but he couldn't move much. He didn't feel anything on the bond, though if it hadn't been a dream, Callie was somewhere nearby.

Ratchet adjusted another setting. "Time to wake up," he said.

"Rat...?" Springer said feeling fuzzy. His voice cracking a bit.

"I've got you somewhat immobilized. You can move your helm and arms," Ratchet said.

"Why?" Springer asked.

"Because I told you not to yet you did last time," Ratchet bit back. “You're pushing yourself too hard, too soon.”

"Right," Springer said. "Can't talk to Callie."

"Good let her have some time to herself before she comes rushing back in here, alright?" Ratchet said. "Can we agree to keep that a secret?"

Springer growled while Ratchet glared. "Okay," he relented.

"I had to send Rung to see her. He gave her the job of cleaning up and getting her paint redone. Flutter is with her." Ratchet said.

"Good," Springer said. "Was kinda worried about her last time." He moved his arm to rub his chin, slowly as Ratchet watched him. 

"Don't push yourself," Ratchet said. "If you need a scratch let me know."

"No, I'm fine, doc bot," Springer said.

“And I said not to push yourself,” Ratchet said sternly. “You overdid it last time and put yourself back in the coma.”

"Fine, fine," Springer said putting his arms down.

Ratchet sat back down in the chair, running through the monitoring systems. “We’ll need to update your virus and firewalls at some point.” He handed Springer two small soft balls to hold, “Here you can work on your hand strength for now.”

"Alright." Springer said squeezing the balls in his hands.

Ratchet started a new energon bag to Springer’s systems, adding the regular mix of additives, anti-rust, and other chemicals to it. He tapped a few keys on the keyboard. “Hrm, you’re also due for a coolant and oil flush too. Plus I might see about giving you a quick wash in the berth.” He was mostly talking to himself and letting Springer hear.

Springer shivered. "Couldn't you let Callista do that, doc?"

“It’s nothing I haven’t seen before, Springer,” Ratchet said. 

"I'm missing her," Springer said.

Ratchet vented a sigh, “I know you miss her. Are you comfortable with me changing your fluids at least?” he asked.

"Yeah," Springer said.

Ratchet carefully popped open Springer’s chest plates, and started to hook up his coolant tanks to empty them out. Springer watched the best he could, not seeing much. The liquid draining out was a brownish color and when he finished, Ratchet filled the tank again with a brighter colored liquid. He also flicked a switch on the monitor, allowing Springer to access his bondmate again.

::Hey beautiful, guess who's awake?:: Springer said sensing the bond between him and Callista.

Callista jumped and grabbed Flutter’s arm, grinning. “He’s awake!” she told her friend. ::Hello, love...:: she told Springer.

"Good," Flutter said. "He can see your new paint job."

“Take a picture of me and send it to me,” Callista said. “Or should I show him myself?”

"I'll take the picture. Ratchet was locked in the suite last I saw," Flutter said taking the image of her smiling friend and sent it to Callista.

Callista forwarded the image to Springer. ::Flutter took the image a few seconds ago,:: she told him.

::Wow, gorgeous,:: Springer said. ::Wanna give me a wash?::

::You don’t want Ratchet doing it?:: she asked.

::Would prefer you, love,:: Springer said.

::Will he let me in though?:: Callista asked

"You gonna let her in when she comes?" Springer asked Ratchet.

Ratchet thought about it. "I suppose if you remain calm and not work yourself back into a coma. It's just a cleaning not interfacing," Ratchet reminded Springer.

"I will try my very best," Springer said. Ratchet went to unlock the doors, looking out into the medbay to see how things were doing. ::You can come in.::

Callista gently tugged Flutter on the hand, “Want to go see your cousin?” she asked.

"Later, after I have this repainted," Flutter said feeling embarrassed. "My turn to hide in quarters like I said."

“Are you sure?” Callista asked, trying to encourage her to come anyhow. She did let go eventually. “Ratchet will let me see him, so....”

"What would he think seeing this on me?" Flutter asked. "What do you think?"

“You could have said no to him,” Callista said, as she started to walk towards the medbay.

"I would have gone with Roddy's flame but then he mentioned Ultra," Flutter shook her helm. "Neither I nor Ultra know if we love each other. But I love Roddy." She headed for her habsuite.

“Okay,” Callista said, standing in front of the medbay. “Take two,” she told herself and stepped inside.

"Welcome back, Callista," First Aid said. "Looking much better and rested."

“I have Ratchet to thank for the enforced visit with Rung,” Callista said. “Uhm, apparently I’m allowed back in.”

"Glad to hear it," First Aid replied.

Callista walked to the back room, knocking quietly on the door.

"Come in," Ratchet said. Springer grinned on the medberth.

Callista stepped inside, “Thank you Ratchet. I actually had a good time with Flutter afterwards.”

"Glad to hear Rung’s visit worked on you," Ratchet said. "And you are looking much better."

“Well he was determined to visit me either way,” Callista said and moved alongside Springer’s berth. “Good to see you awake again,” she said, smiling down at Springer and rested her hand on his.

"Glad to know that wasn't a dream," Springer said.

“What wasn’t a dream? And your voice is much stronger already,” Callista said, patting his hand.

"Seeing you last time," Springer said grinning. "Yes, doc and I have been having a long talk. No getting worked up."

“We can save that for when you’re released,” Callista said, grinning at him.

"Yeah," Springer said.

Ratchet put down the cleaning cloth with cleanser and solvent.

“Yes, doctor,” Callista said, getting the hint and taking the cloth from him. “Before I get started, will it be possible to wash his back with your help? Or focus on what I can see?”

"I think focus on what you can see," Ratchet said. "We don't want to injure him when we move him yet."

“Alright. I just wanted to ask first,” Callista said, getting solvent on the cloth. she lifted it up and started to clean Springer’s helm and face off.

"Feels much better, much cleaner," Springer emphasized for Ratchet.

"Watch it or I will finish the job for her," Ratchet said. Springer nodded.

“I have done nothing other than clean his face, doc,” Callista said sincerely.

“Maybe I should remute your bond,” Ratchet grumbled looking at them.

“If you must...” Callista mumbled. She’d much rather be without her bond than kicked out of the room. She looked down at her mate and continued to clean down his neck.

Ratchet hit a button. So he’d be able to hear what they were saying and they couldn’t speak over the bond.

Springer frowned feeling the bond closing. “Had to give him that idea?” he said.

“Didn’t give him the idea, he suggested it. I figured it would be better than being kicked out,” Callista said, cleaning off his shoulder nearest her and then down the arm; she picked up his hand, rubbing the back of it with her thumb. 

Springer smiled at her and gasped as his interface panel popped open.

“Are you okay?” Callista asked him.

“Just very good,” Springer said looking down. ::interface panel, Cal.:: he said privately

Leaning down close to his helm she whispered, “But I didn't do anything yet. Did I?” She pulled his blanket down half-way, leaving it folded up on top of his interface area as she put more cleanser on the cloth.

“I know love, I know. Guess it just feels so very good,” he whispered smiling and turned to kiss her cheek.

“Still works though. So very handsome,” Callista whispered, cleaning off his bare chest, avoiding the temptation of kissing him back and stood up straight. She turned her attention to the medic, “Ratchet, I swear to Primus himself, I have not done anything to him, but when I wash him, you are going to notice his interface panel has popped open. I did not do anything intentionally to arouse him....” Callista said, not wanting the medic’s ire at her.

Ratchet rolled his optics. “I should have known this would happen, just ignore it,” he said.

Callista leaned over Springer's chest, cleaning off his other shoulder and lifting his arm. Her wing closest to him, was right above his faceplates, but still held up high.

“Pretty wing,” Springer said watching her. He reached up to touch it. “Sparkly.”

Callista lowered her wing slightly to his hand. He touched it. She took his hand, kissing his knuckles as she ran the cloth up his arm from shoulder to wrist. “Had to give Sheller something fun he could paint on me. Otherwise I'd come out looking like Flutter,” Callista said. 

“Like sparkle?” Springer asked.

“Sounds like he painted her rainbow colors,” Ratchet said.

“Heh, not quite. Rodimus’ flame pattern on her chest,” Callista said, not sure she should mention anything about Ultra Magnus yet.

“Hmm she must be happy,” Springer said. “Wait...Rodimus?”

“Rodimus is Hot Rod’s new name – well not so new now, but Optimus surrendered the Matrix a while back, Decepticons got it and Hot Rod left Earth to get it back,” Callista said, “I did try to read you the news while you were comatose, not sure how much you could actually hear.” 

Springer whispered. “Not sure what to think about the kid becoming Prime much less captain of a ship,” he said.

Callista stood upright. “He's not a kid anymore. From what I hear, he can still be rash and outgoing, though.” She got the washcloth clean again.

“Doesn’t quite help with running a ship much less being a Prime,” Springer said. “Though Flutter might temper him down.”

“Well he's got a co-captain now,” Callista said, looking at Ratchet, not sure if they should tell Springer yet. 

Ratchet shook his helm. He didn’t think Springer was ready to hear that Megatron was the co-captain, former Decepticon or not.

Callista finished washing off Springer's abdomen and looked up at her mate. She pulled the blanket down, exposing his interface array to continue cleaning him, biting her lower lip and praying to avoid temptation.

Springer smiled watching her. “Can just clean it I suppose,” he said. “Though not sure I’m gonna be able to close up my panel.”

Callista cleaned the area all around his spike, even using the cloth to wrap it around his spike and wipe it down. She gently swiped the cloth over his valve and aft ports, and down his inner thighs. Springer bit back a whimper at the touch. 

“I know. I feel it too. I promise, when you're stronger...” Callista said, loud enough so Ratchet could hear that she had no intentions of breaking her promise.

“Thanks, love,” Springer said.

Callista covered him up from the waist up and moved to the foot of his berth to do his legs. She hoped Ratchet was making note that she avoided temptation. 

“I might have something for the charge,” Ratchet said heading to the supply closet.

“I do too, but he won't let us,” Callista said quietly, grinning at Springer. 

“Another time, love,” Springer said. “So you had fun with Flutter?”

“Yeah we had fun,” Callista said, washing Springer’s leg, bending it at the knee. “Hmm, gonna need to apply oil here,” she said, feeling the stiffness in the joints.

“Sounds good,” Springer said smiling and enjoying his view.

Ratchet came back with a circular device to draw off the charge to Springer’s systems.

Callista looked at Ratchet, “His leg and knee joints are very stiff,” she told the medic as she pulled the oil jar off the medical table.

“Alright, oil them,” Ratchet said connecting the device and switching it on.

“That was the plan,” Callista said, dipping her fingers in the oil salve and applying it to Springer’s knee joint. She tried to hide her disappointment watching her mate’s erect spike deflate.

“Later, Callie,” Springer said sensing her disappointment.

“Can you feel your knee? I know Ratchet disabled the motor functions,” Callista asked. She picked up the pede, testing it for stiffness and applied more salve to it.

“Yeah, I can a bit,” Springer said.

“Good. When Ratchet clears you, hopefully the stiffness will be gone,” Callista said, kissing his pede. She laid it back down and worked the same on his other leg. 

“There that should be taken care of,” Ratchet said removing the device and closing Springer’s interface panel.

‘Except mine,’ Callista thought, uncomfortable herself. “I should maybe go for the night, Ratchet. Springer needs his rest. If all goes well, what happens tomorrow?” she asked

“Then I let him move his legs some and sit up, slowly for exercise,” Ratchet said. He hit the switch to reopen their bond. so they could talk to each other while separated.

Callista grinned, “Excellent....”


End file.
